No More Pizza
by rockandrosie
Summary: in which there is too much pizza, but the delivery boy has an attractive voice so it's okay


Percy was facing a dilemma. He had ordered pizza everyday that week and for gods sake he was sick of pizza. "What's the dilemma?" you may ask. Well it's that the delivery boy is the cutest kid he's ever seen. He was a scrawny kid with too long black hair that was by default messy. The previous night, he had been wearing a shirt stating that "We're All Sinners Here" and Percy could do nothing to stop his train of thought _because if you think about it, gay sex is a sin, you feel?_

So the evening found Percy sitting in front of his computer on . He was thinking of the pros and cons of ordering pizza. His mental list looked something along the lines of cons: _I don't have that much money, therefor I can't afford to keep buying pizza, I am so goddamn sick of pizza, I can't even eat pizza again, I don't even want to look at another pizza EVER again._ and, of course, the pros: _The delivery boy is really cute, like reeeaaally cute, hella cute, so hella, and his voice is attractive, I like the way he draws out his words, and I want to see what weird phrase will be on his shirt tonight._ Looks like it's decided, Percy was going to have to order some pizza.

"Hell," he muttered to himself, "I'll make a party of it." Percy proceeded to call his best friend, Annabeth. The phone didn't even ring once before she answered.

"Hello?" he heard her say, voice twisted through the phone lines.

"Yo. My place in an hour. There will be pizza."

"Sounds like fun. See ya then, Perce."

"See ya, Wise Girl."

When the phone line went dead, Percy began ordering a pizza. He wasn't gonna eat any, so he just got Annabeth's favorites. Bell peppers, sausage, and mushrooms.

An hour later, Percy had his xbox hooked up to the tv, two controllers and a violent shooting game at the ready. Percy figured he would just eat popcorn for dinner because he did not want any more damn pizza.

The chime of Percy's doorbell rang throughout his apartment. His heart practically leapt into his throat and his stomach turned. He nearly ran to the door before trying to look cool and collected. Percy ran his fingers through his hair one last time before answering.

Only to be sorely disappointed when I was Annabeth at the door. Don't get disapointed, dumbass, that's your best friend right there. "Heeeyy Annie." He chimed.

"Hey, Perce. What's up?" Annabeth flicked a blond curl over her shoulder before smiling up at him.

"Ahhh… nothing too exciting." Percy answered, straightening out his shirt

"I was promised pizza."

"Yeah, it's not here yet. Sorry to disappoint. Ready to blow some heads off?"

"Always." She replied with a smirk.

* * *

Annabeth was screaming viciously at the tv when the doorbell rang again. Percy, in turn, was laughing his ass off. When he answered the door, tears were rolling down his cheeks in an effort to suppress his very manly giggles. He could literally feel it bubbling in his throat, waiting to be let out. His eyes soon fell on the scrawny delivery boy (this time wearing a "Take Care of us, Captain" shirt. Percy had to wonder where the hell this boy shopped.)

He straightened up before letting out a pathetic, "Yo," his typical greeting.

"Hello." Oh god, Percy really loved that voice, "Pizza?"

"Yeeeaah. Pizza." Percy answered. Trying to take it.

The scrawny kid pulled it back. "Money?"

"Yeah. Money. Uh. Hold on a sec." He walked back into his living room, where Annabeth was still fuming. "I need money." She proceeded to throw a pillow at him. Hard. "Please, Annie, I need some help here I gotta pay rent tomorrow."

"Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid." She yelled before grabbing her purse and heading for the door, Percy on her trail. "How much for the pizza?" she asked scrawny kid.

"$10.25" And oh my gods, Percy just wanted to wrap himself in that voice.

"Sure thing, kid." Annabeth pulled out a 20 and shoved it in his face.

Scrawny kid fumbled a bit before handing the pizza to Annabeth why is everything he does so adorable, gods. He pulled change out of his delivery bag and then gave t. The blond proceeded to poke Percy in the chest and say, "You owe me, Perce." Before turning on her heel and taking her pizza to the kitchen.

"Ah, thank you. For the pizza." Percy stumbled.

"No problem. Thanks for ordering." Holy fuck that voice, it was killing Percy. Why did he have to drawl like that.

"So…" Percy tried to start.

"Yes?"

"Um. How are you?" He asked, before wiping his clammy hands on his pants.

"... I'm fine."

"Yeah me too."

"Are you done?" Okay scrawny kid needed to stop talking asap. It was killing Percy.

"Um. So."

Scrawny kid was smiling. Stupid kid, he's enjoying this. "Yes?"

"Maybe we should chill sometime." Percy added lamely.

"Maybe. But we don't even know each other's names. I'm Nico."

"I'm Percy."

"Now that's just adorable."

Scrawny kid (no, his name is Nico) pulled out Percy's receipt and wrote his number on the back. "Text me."

"Yeah. I will. So it's a date?"

The stupid kid smiled at him, "Yeah. But no more pizza, okay?"

"I'm okay with that."

Before Percy could fumble any more, Annabeth yelled out to him, "Perce! I'm gonna start blowing heads without you!"

"I'm coming, God!" He answered over his shoulder. "I'll see you later, Nico."

"Yeah." Nico said before leaving. And now all Percy could think of (besides Nico's very attractive voice) was what the hell, Take Care of us, Captain, even means. Because once again he was thinking about sex.

* * *

Percy looked it up later. Apparently Take Care of us, Captain was the name of an album and We're All Sinners, was the name of a song. Weird kid.


End file.
